Shining Force: La Batalla de las Dimensiones
by SulfuroXP
Summary: Temporada 1: Buenaventura - "Mascot Force" name by Moogie  SFC
1. Introducción

**Shining Force: La Batalla de las Dimensiones**

_Hace 993 años, un ejército de demonios invadían tierra de dioses.  
Algunos fueron derrotados, otros desterrados, otros enviados a otra dimensión._

_Una civilización nueva ha nacido, llena de tecnología y una forma de vivir muy cómoda.  
Las leyendas se olvidan, la magia deja de existir._

_Ahora la gente tiene otro objetivo, expandirse por fuera del planeta.  
El satélite Noah sería el primer objetivo de ellos._

_Pero alguien ha aparecido, se le ve cara familiar.  
Está dispuesto a liberar el caos nuevamente a este mundo._


	2. 1: Desastres Naturales

**Capítulo 1: Desastres Naturales**

-| Castillo Rune |-

El rey del la tierra de Rune da un aviso importante a su pueblo mientras el clima cambia de soleado a lluvia torrencial cada 10 minutos.

-Boreas Ramladu: Lo peor ha ocurrido. Los 4 Djinn han sido liberados. El de Agua está el Waral, el de Tierra en Nazca, el de Fuego en la aldea Cypress y el de Viento en el reino de los ángeles. El Orbe aún no ha sido encontrado. Mercurius, Venus, Mars y Jupiter no han vuelto de su búsqueda. Por eso les pido que se entrenen como soldados para formar una nueva guardia, para que la antigua salga en búsqueda de nuestros 4 héroes.

El pueblo teme por sus vidas. El rey se despide y vuelve a su castillo para seguir pensando en la situación.

-Sabio Ian: ¿Y cómo va nuestra arma secreta?  
-Sabio Medion: Bien, bien, pero esperemos que esté listo antes de que uno de esos seres llegue a Rune.  
-Sabio Deanna: Y antes de que Parmecia, Ártica y Atlántida nos ataquen.  
-Boreas Ramladu: No se preocupen, estaremos listo.

-| Waral - Rune |-

Mientras tanto, un jóven de 15 años aprende el arte de la batalla con hacha contra una palmera, solo que...

-Max: ¡Aaaahhhh!  
-Milo: Hasta cuando seguirás con eso, no puedes usarlo ¬_¬.  
-Pyra: Déjalo, me gusta verlo sufrir ^_^.  
-Milo: Claro, y en la ducha tamb...

Milo pierde 999HP.  
Pero aún es temprano para ir a la historia de Max y sus amigos.

-| Tristan - Parmecia |-

Un centauro está muy enfermo, un viejo héroe del lugar. La sequía se hace cada vez peor y él no sería la única víctima. Varios jóvenes no tienen alimento para continuar sus entrenamientos. Tristan recibe una extraña visita.

-Desconocido: (Se ve todo muy mal).  
-Guardia Chester: ¡Alto!  
-Desconocido: ¿? Solo quiero informarles algo, ya veo que están sufriendo mucho por la sequía y...

Aparece el rey de Tristan.

-Tristan: Tranquilo Chester, si los elfos y los centauros estamos para ayudarnos entre sí. ¿Quién eres?  
-Chester Elfo: Soy Chester...  
-Chester Centauro: ¬_¬  
-Chester Elfo: ...y vengo de parte del espíritu de agua.  
-Tristan: Te refieres a Clione, ¿cierto?  
-Chester Elfo: Si, y me pidió para decirles que nuestro hogar estaría listo para recibirlos.  
-Chester Centauro: Estamos bien donde estamos.  
-Tristan: ¡Silencio!  
-Chester Elfo: Y me mencionó de una tragedia si no vienen, toda Parmecia se secará y no tendrán donde escapar.  
-Tristan: Pero si tú también eres de Parmecia.  
-Chester Elfo: Clione nos proporcionará agua hasta que el ser venga...  
-Tristan: ¿Ser? Oh no, ya sé que es, tenemos que huir.

El rey llama a todo el pueblo a huir. Pero alguien se quedó, se quedó dormido. Es el viejo y enfermo Higgins.

-| Pennopia - Ártica |-

Un lugar helado, siempre nieva, siempre graniza, pero a la vez siempre hay sol. Es un verdadero continente de hielo.  
En Pennopia, hay un templo donde se dice la leyenda "La primera gota de sangre que encuentre en este templo, será la perdición de todo el continente".  
Unos pingüinos con la Orbe de Agua visitan el templo sin saber que les pueda suceder.

-Penn: ...  
-Pennko: ...  
-Rey Pennkoso: Calmad niños, nadie ha explorado a fondo este lugar por el temor de derramar una gota de sangre, asi que no corran y cuidado donde pisen.  
-Penn: ¡!

Pero Pen pisa una parte del piso que estaba frágil y cae, Penko salta y lo persigue. El hoyo profundo es interminable.  
Pen y Penko aparecen en Waral, no saben como.  
El rey Penkoso y los demás salen corriendo del templo, está a punto de derrumbarse. Uno de los pingüinos cae, el rey va por él pero el templo cae de inmediato. Penkoso alcanza a lanzar al herido a fuera del templo quedando atrapado en el templo.  
Una gota de sangre cae hasta el fondo, un par de ojos de color verde agua brillando aparecen. ¿Se cumplió la leyenda?

-| Atlántida |-

Una ciudad gigante, la más tecnológica del mundo dicen. Están creando unos robots para la ayuda del pueblo, incluso para la guerra.  
En medio de la ciudad, existe un Coliseo. Varios participan de varias partes de la ciudad, diferentes especies.  
Una mujer-gato lucha contra un mitad-dragón en las semifinales del torneo que se realiza cada año.

-Tiida: Vamos, no te tengo miedo.  
-Jordano: ¡Lo tendrás al enfrentarte a mi espada!

Tres princesas ven el espectáculo, aunque mucho cuestionan su origen. Pero algo ocurre, un gusano del tamaño de una montaña aparece por detrás del Coliseo.

-Lavinia: [Tik!] Vamos, es hora de huir.  
-Alfin: ¡Hermana!  
-Pepin: T_T

Mientras las tres princesas escapan por un lugar secreto, un ejército de enanos aparecen para combatir al gusano.  
Muchos mueren, muchos arrancan, el gusano ha destruido un quinto de toda Atlántida. Ni la tecnología puede con un monstruo como ese.  
Es cuando uno de los enanos salta sobre el gusano y lo corta en dos partes. Todos miran asombrado, menos él que tiene miedo.

-| Noah |-

Uno de los tres satélites que tiene el planeta. Uno de ellos es Noah, donde viven los ángeles. Todos quieren llegar donde ellos para obtener su gran poder.  
Ellos por mientras enfrentan sus propios problemas, pero no saben que se viene otro peor que cualquiera de ellos.

-Cocot: ¡Hi! Cocot tiene hambre.  
-Lilith: Tranquila tranquila, no soy como una de esas máquinas del Atlántida.  
-Cocot: ¡Hi! Mejor dame comida :3  
-Lilith: U_U

El aire cambia su temperatura.

-Lilith: Oh no, deben ser esos ángeles negros.  
-Cocot: ¿? Cocot no siente nada.  
-Lilith: (Si no siente nada es que no son ellos, entonces que está pasando).

Un sacerdote aparece y les avisa que se preparen, algo malo va a ocurrir.

-| Nazca - Parmecia Subterráneo |-

Un laberinto de cuevas. Son los más brutos pero pacíficos. Se encuentra bajo Parmecia pero no tienen ninguna relación con ella.  
El volcán K9 hace erupción, el magma sube hasta Parmecia pero abajo otra cosa aparece.

-Lira: Justo cuando tengo que componer una nueva canción me interrumpen U_U, bueno, no me queda otra opción ^_^.

-| Waral |-

-Max: Esjtom si que estamk delmnliciomso.  
-Pyra: Por favor, come con la boca cerrada ¬_¬.  
-Milo: ¿Y tú acaso estás a dieta Pyra?  
-Pyra: Para mantenerme bella hay que ver estrellas aún si eso significa desmayarme por no comer ;)  
-Milo: ... ¿Quién es bella?

Milo pierde 999HP.

Un estallido se escucha afuera del restaurante donde se encontraban Max y sus amigos. ¡Una isla entera acaba de desaparecer!  
Todos salen afuera para ver lo que sucede.

-Todos: O_O!

De la nada, aparece uno de los cuatro héroes de Rune, más bien una, Venus.  
Ella porta un bastón y utiliza magia del máximo nivel conocido. Es buena evadiendo pero no atacando físicamente.

-Milo: Ella si es bella =P  
-Pyra: ¬_¬  
-Max: *¬*  
Pyra usa Blaze en Max.

Un ser azul marino sale del agua a una gran altura. ¡Es el Djinn de Agua!


	3. 2: La Hija de Mitula

**Capítulo 2: La Hija de Mitula**

-| Waral |-

¡Uno de los 4 Djinn aparece en Waral! ¡El Djinn de Agua! ¡Y acaba de borrar del mapa toda una isla!  
Pero a la batalla a llegado un salvador, mas bien una salvadora, ¡Venus de los 4 héroes de Rune!

-Venus: Ayyy... ¿por qué tengo que pelear justo ahora? =(  
-Todos: *¬*  
-Pyra: ¬_¬ pero si está revieja ¬_¬  
-Venus: Bueno, así es la vida u_u

El viejo profesor aparece asombrado, nunca creyó ver a uno de los Djinn en persona.

-Hawel: *¬*

Pyra usa Blaze en Hawel

-Hawel: Bueno ya ya... Es increíble que a su edad se mantuviera tan bien... *¬*

Pyra usa Bolt en Hawel, y es su primera vez en realizar ese hechizo.

-Hawel: X_x  
-Pyra: ¿A su edad?  
-Hawel: Si, tiene 40 años.  
-Pyra: O_O  
-Hawel: He escuchado que es hija de una diosa, Mitula.  
-Max y Milo: *¬*

Pyra ataca a Max y Milo, ¡Es un golpe crítico!

-Hawel: Pero no sé si será verdad o mito, aún así es un gran alivio que llegara para detener a esa bestia.  
-Venus: No quiero peliar =(  
-Todos: *¬*  
-Pyra: Esto es el colmo ¬_¬  
-Venus: Bueno, es hora.

Empieza una gran pelea entre 2 grandes luchadores.  
El Djinn de Agua lanza de su boca un aliento helado.

-Milo: ¿Eso es un hechizo?  
-Hawel: Mas bien una habilidad propia, aunque no me impresiona. Se llama Icy Breath.  
-Max: Un aliento lleno de baba, interesante xD

Venus lo evade fácilmente y recita un hechizo.

-Venus: ¡Blaze Lv 3!

Djinn de Agua recibe 1HP de daño.

-Venus: ¡Ups! Es resistente al fuego ^-^  
-Todos: *¬*  
-Pyra: ¡Ya! ¡Se acabó!

Pyra va hacia la isla donde se está peleando, pero alguien la agarra de la capucha y la detiene.

-Max: No vayas =)  
-Pyra: =$

-Venus: ¡Bolt Lv3!

El Djinn de Agua recibe daño y queda Paralizado. ¡No puede moverse!

-Venus: Es hora...

Venus recarga una bola verde de energía con tiempo suficiente. ¡Venus usa Rayo Solar! ... Nada sucede.

-Venus: Maldito Mercurius, me confunde las realidades ¬_¬

El Djinn se recupera, y lanza otro ataque de su boca.

-Hawel: ¡Oh no! ¡Freezing Gas! ¡Escapen!  
-Venus: No se preocupen, yo lo detengo. ¡Barrier Lv3!

Una barrera gigante detiene el ataque de aliento del Djinn.

-Hawel: Que poder, esto es increíble...  
-Milo: ...iblemente hermosa *¬*

El Djinn rápidamente ataca a Venus con un coletazo que le rompe la ropa a la mitad a lo largo, mostrando belleza humana natural al aire.

-Venus: ¡Que pena! T_T

Todos los hombres quedan inconscientes desangrados.  
Misteriosamente su ropa se recupera, solo Pyra pudo verlo.

-Venus: Bueno, terminemos esto, yo vine por otra razón. ¡Spark Lv4!

Un rayo directo desde las nubes cae sobre el Djinn causando un tremendo daño, ¡pero sigue peleando como si nada!

-Penn: ...¡!  
-Pennko: ¡!...

Pen y Penko se encontraban en una palmera de una de las islas más lejanas de Waral. La Orbe de Agua empezó a brillar. El Djinn de Agua recuperó todo su HP.

-Venus: Creo que estamos en problemas.  
-Djinn de Agua: ¡Roaaaaarrrrr!

Djinn usa Freeze Lv4. Venus queda Congelada.

-Pyra: Estoy sola, que hago... ya sé.

Pyra se dirige a la isla donde estaban peleando e intenta usar Blaze en Venus para descongelarla pero el Djinn de Agua con su gran poder destruyó toda esa isla.  
Max se despierta.

-Max: ... Mmmm... ¿Pyra? ¡Pyra!  
-Hawel: Tranquilo Max y mira esto.

Hawel desapareció. A los 2 minutos aparece con Pyra desmayada en sus brazos.

-Hawel: Llegué a tiempo ^-^  
-Milo: ¡Heal!

Pyra no despertaba ni parecía tener recuperación.

Hawel usa Inferno Lv1 en Venus. Venus queda libre del hielo.

-Venus: Gracias viejo ;)  
-Hawel *¬*  
-Pyra: [Soñando] Por qué presiento que debo golpear a alguien.

-Venus: Bueno, ahora si terminemos con esto.

Venus es rodeada por un aura blanco gigantesco. ¡Venus usa Supernova Lv3!  
Un rayo de luz sale desde el fondo del mar apuntando directo al Djinn. Todos en Waral quedan ciegos momentáneamente.

-Max: No veo nada.  
-Milo: Yo si veo algo, mi nariz.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad. El Djinn de Agua está derrotado flotando en el mar, pero Venus cae por lo agotador que fue usar ese hechizo.  
Todos intentar atrapar a Venus.

-Todos: *¬*

Pero antes de caer al suelo desaparece.

-Penn: ... ¿?  
-Pennko: ¡!

Penko apunta a donde está el Djinn, la Orbe vuelve a brillar y absorbe al Djinn a su interior. La Orbe desaparece.

-| Templo Rune |-

Dentro del castillo en Rune hay un templo donde originalmente estaban las 6 Orbes. Apareció la Orbe de Agua. Junto con ella está una Orbe que está como piedra.

-| Templo Mitula |-

-Venus: Rayos, estoy muy agotada =( ... ¿¡Qué hago aquí!

Una voz le habla a Venus.

-Voz: Debes descansar, estas agotada y creo que mejor evitar a que mates a los de Waral por "tocarte" ^-^  
-Venus: Tan hermosa soy =P

-| Tristan |-

Un ruido explosivo despierta a un guerrero legendario.

-Higgins: ...zzz ...zzz ...zzz

Otro ruido explosivo ahora sí lo despierta.

-Higgins: ...zzz ¿Hm? Que será eso. ¡Laura! Quiero mi leche. ¿Laura? ¿Chester? ¿¡Tristan!

Aparece un jóven al parecer con un fuerte dolor de cabeza... ¡pero es un ángel! ¿Un ángel mitad blanco mitad negro?

-| Pennopia |-

Una tortuga llega a Pennopia como simple turista, sale del agua y ve que no hay nadie.  
Empieza a temblar. Un par de gusanos esqueléticos salen del hielo. Todo se rompe, la tortuga no puede moverse del impacto.

-Kiwi: ...

Sigue sin moverse.  
Vuelve a temblar mucho más fuerte y aparece uno de los generales del legendario Dark Dragon. ¡Iom!  
Iom invoca unos seres y estos destruyen todo Pennopia.

-Iom: Mi nuevo infierno ya está casi listo.  
-Kiwi: O_O  
-Iom: ¿? Sangre reptil, ¡tengo hambre!  
-Kiwi: T_T

Kiwi escapa hasta la orilla y nada bajo el agua saliendo de Pennopia y de Ártica. Ártica es historia.

-| Atlántida |-

Las 3 princesas escapan en un bote sin rumbo mientras ven como su ciudad se hunde hasta el fondo del mar.  
Gort, el guerrero que derrotó al gusano gigante se queda pensativo y se hunde junto con la Atlántida.


	4. 3: Objetos del Caos

**Capítulo 3: Objetos del Caos**

-| Tristan |-

Un "ángel" aparece chocando contra toda casa, destruyendo todo. Al parecer tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No se detiene por nada del mundo.

-Higgins: Un ser de Soac, algo malo está pasando.

Soac, el tercer satélite. Nadie puede llegar a ese lugar. Se dicen que cuando se les ve a uno de ellos en el planeta es porque un nuevo ciclo comenzará en poco tiempo.  
Algo brilla en la mano de este ser, parecen ser un par de anillos.

-Higgins: Creo recordar... es uno de los objetos del caos. Así que un nuevo ciclo está por suceder.

Higgins recuerda en su niñez cuando su abuelo salvó a su pueblo cuando evitó que otro de los objetos del caos tocara el suelo. Si uno de estos llega a tocar el suelo una fuerza más poderosa que la misma oscuridad invadiría al planeta en un lugar de desastres sin fin.

-Higgins: Cof cof... debo hacer lo imposible para que no llegue al suelo.

Higgins toma su Lanza Sagrada y persigue al ángel.  
Se encontraba ahora destruyendo el castillo de Tristan, dentro del salón comedor. Higgins valientemente se dirige a derribarlo.

-Higgins: ¡Detente!

Higgins falla en su ataque.

-Ángel: ¡Aaaaahhhhh!  
-Higgins: ¡Detente o causarás un daño terrible!

Uno de los anillos empieza a brillar levemente. Luego el ángel se vuelve todo blanco brillante y parecer estar preparando un ataque.

-Ángel: ¡Laser Beam!

Higgins nunca había visto un ataque de ese tipo. Recibe todo el daño y con su ya avanzada edad no puede hacer mucho.

-Higgins: Que fue eso... no puedo más... esta será mi última batalla...

Mientras tanto un centauro jóven vuelve por el olvidado Higgins.

-Chester: Claro, todo yo, todo yo, no puede el mismo Tristan venir a buscar al viejo ese ¬_¬

No lo encuentra en su casa, así que se dirige al castillo para ver si estará comiendo algo, típico de Higgins.  
Chester llega y ve al viejo tirado en el suelo con apenas fuerzas para mantenerse parado.

-Chester: ¡Viejo! ¡Pero que...!  
-Ángel: Aléjate, sálvate.  
-Chester: ¿¡Qué les has hecho al viejo!  
-Ángel: Retírate... ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

El ángel vuelve a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Empieza a chocar contra todo nuevamente, Chester no se lo explica.

-Higgins: ¡Corre! ¡No seas ingenuo y sálvate!  
-Chester: ...  
-Higgins: Que esperas...  
-Chester: ... Vine a buscarte y te llevaré con vida.  
-Higgins: (#$%& ¬_¬)

Ahora le brilla el otro anillo al ángel, se torna ahora todo de negro.

-Ángel: ¡Mueran!

El ángel se torna totalmente malvado y parece estar invocando algo.

-Higgins: ... Oh no...

De todo su cuerpo aparecen almas malvadas hacia los dos, quedan totalmente debilitados.  
La Lanza Sagrada brilló un poco y le dió un poco de vida a Higgins, lo suficiente para hablar.

-Higgins: Maldición... este es el fin...

Pero algo pasa, lo mismo sucede con el arma de Chester.

-Higgins: ¿La Valkiria? Quién se lo habrá dado...  
-Chester: Entonces este es el fin, ¿no?  
-Higgins: Así parece.

Ambos se desmayan.

Tristan fue totalmente destruido.  
El ángel desapareció.  
Un aura de colores mezclados rodea a Higgins que lo despierta.

-Higgins: ¿? Qué pasa...

Cuando ve un par de anillos en su espalda.

-Higgins: Vaya, que suerte. Debo despertar al chico para que... O_O

Chester estaba muerto, tirado en el suelo atravesado por una lanza... ¡La Lanza Sagrada!

-Higgins: No, ¡no puede ser!

Higgins no lo puede creer, sin darse cuenta mató a Chester. Tenía entre sus manos un poder terrible, pero era la única forma de salvar a todos.  
Higgins se prepara para ir a un viaje muy largo, donde los anillos puedan estar seguros para siempre. Ese lugar es...

-| Waral |-

Pen y Penko visitaban Waral como simples turistas después de todo lo que ocurrió con el Djinn de Agua.  
Mientras estaban en una de las tantas playas que hay en Waral, se encuentran con un caparazón bien particular, de una tortuga. Lo despiertan.

-Kiwi: ... ¿?  
-Penn: ¡!  
-Pennko: ^-^

Al rato de hablar un poco, que Pen y Penko son de Pennopia, Kiwi les cuenta que había ocurrido.

-Kiwi: ... ... ...  
-Penn: ... ¿¡!  
-Kiwi: ... .. ...  
-Pennko =(  
-Penn: ¿...?  
-Kiwi: ... ... ...  
-Pennko: T_T  
-Penn: ._.

Bueno, en su idioma se entienden.

Mientras tanto, Max y sus amigos... fueron a comer, si eso estaban haciendo antes del Djinn.

-Max: ¡A comer!  
-Milo: Para mi 2 litros de jugo de naranja. Con la tanta baba perdida por esa señorita que tengo que volver a hidratarme xD  
-Pyra: =$

Pyra mira sonrojada a Max.

-Max: ¿Pasa algo?  
-Pyra: ... No nada...  
-Hawel: Ya coman rápido que se viene una nueva práctica en la arena.  
-Max: ... ¿Y mi hacha?  
-Milo y Pyra: ¬_¬

-| Superficie - Nazca |-

Las 3 princesas llegan a un continente nuevo para ellas. Al bajarse del bote, mirando hacia Atlántida, ven como un rayo de luz desde el fondo del mar sube hasta los cielos, y un dragón blanco aparece y se esconde entre las nubes. Siguen sin comprender que sucede.

-| Cypress |-

Mientras tanto, Tiida y Jordano llegan a Cypress, cuando intentaron perseguir a las 3 princesas para averiguar qué pasó con Atlántida. Unos rebeldes los encontraron dormidos en la orilla de una playa.

-| Observatorio - Noah |-

En un lugar donde vigilan a los seres vivos para que mantengan al planeta en un equilibrio total, uno de los ángeles ve como un ángel bicolor, mitad blanco y mitad negro, viene llegando tan rápido como un meteorito.  
Se destruye todo el observatorio.

-| Templo Rune |-

-Boreas Ramladu: ¡Vaya! Otra de las Orbe han regresado a su lugar de origen, parecer ser el de Tierra. Me parece que nuestros héroes están cumpliendo con su misión.

-| Nazca |-

El volcán K9 se levanta a tanta altura que llega a la superficie llenándola de magma por todos los alrededores.  
Mientras bajo tierra, en un lugar donde está todo destruido por un suceso.

-Lira: ¡Ja! No me costó nada derrotar esa criatura. Ahora, a volver a componer canciones =)

El Djinn de Tierra habría sido fácilmente derrotado.


	5. 4: Rebeldes con Causa

**Capítulo 4: Rebeldes con Causa**

-| Ex-Ártica |-

El continente entero se llena de lava.  
Ha despertado uno de los generales del Dark Army. Iom.

-| Cypress |-

-Nick: ¡Quédense donde están! Identifíquense.  
-Tiida: Tiida.  
-Jordano: Jordano.  
-Nick: ¡Ya! ¡Andando!

Los rebeldes a pesar de su retraso tecnológico eran muy sabios. Nick es su líder.  
Llevan a Tiida y a Jordano amarrados hacia la casa del líder Nick para conversar antes de encerrarlos sin causa alguna.

-Nick: Soy el líder de esta aldea.  
-Tiida: ...  
-Jordano: ...  
-Nick: ...y eso.

Llega un guardia avisando a Nick de una invasión.

-Rodi: ¡Líder! ¡Nos atacan de nuevo esas elfas oscuras!  
-Nick: ¡Contraataquen usando las armas de Mithril!

Nick y todos sus guerreros se preparan para la batalla. Cada uno saca su arma de un material raro y verdoso. Nick usa una espada larga mientras Rodi una espada ligera.

-Jordano: Vaya, en medio de una guerra U_U

Tiida había salido de la casa del líder.

-Jordano: Vaya, ahora hablando solo ¬_¬

-Tiida: Líder, yo me encargo de esto.

De las manos de gato de Tiida aparecen dos bolas de energía que empiezan a cargarse rápidamente.

-Nick: Que tipo de poder es ese...  
-Tiida: ¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡MAX FORCE!

Tiida salta en frente de las elfas oscuras y choca sus patas contra el suelo, y hacia adelante desde el suelo salen ráfagas de tierra que además destruyeron todas las casas de la aldea en su camino.

-Jordano: ... =_=

Las elfas oscuras escapan por el momento.

-Nick: Impresionante poder, de donde lo conseguiste.  
-Tiida: Un amigo mío me lo enseñó hace un tiempo.  
-Jordano: (¿Y yo estaba luchando contra ella?) =_=  
-Nick: Bueno, has demostrado no ser enemiga de nosotros, puedes quedarte cuando quieras.  
-Tiida: Gracias.

-| Drakfle |-

Mientras tanto, en donde vivían las elfas oscuras, las guerreras de la gran familia de elfas oscuras se reunían para una invasión más efectiva.  
Una de ellas era Mishaela, hermana mayor. Ella tiene en su poder una Orbe, la Orbe de Fuego.  
Entonces justo ocurrió lo que ella estaba esperando, que llegara el Djinn de Fuego. Una batalla que terminó con la victoria de las elfas oscuras pero no con la destrucción del Djinn de Fuego, sino con su control total.

-| Cypress |-

-Nick: Para agradecerte lo hecho anteriormente, te ofrezco toda esta comida rara del bosque cercano a la aldea.  
-Tiida: No gracias.  
-Jordano: Si gracias ^_^

Jordano se comió de todo, entre Power Wine, Quick Chicken, hasta Running Pimento.

-Nick: Toda esa comida tiene atributos especiales que ayudan en la batalla, te hacen más fuertes.  
-Tiida: (Oh rayos ¬_¬)  
-Nick: Entonces, ¿hacia dónde irán ustedes?  
-Tiida: ¿Iremos? ¬_¬

Tiida mira a Jordano.

-Tiida: Estamos buscando a 3 princesas que naufragaron con nosotros, ¿las han visto?  
-Nick: Solo han llegado ustedes dos.

Una explosión en cercanías de la aldea. Todos los soldados de la aldea están preparados.

-Rodi: ¡Líder! No son las elfas oscuras, ¡es un ser rojo y grande!  
-Nick: ¿Un ser rojo?

Se ve una llamarada hacia el cielo en el bosque. Unos pasos de gigantes se escuchan. Y de la nada aparece el Djinn de Fuego en frente de todos.

-Jordano: Pero... ¿¡Pero qué es eso!

Djinn de Fuego usa Flame Breath. Unas llamas salen de la boca del Djinn derribando unos pocos soldados.

-Nick: ¡Que no escape!

Todos rodean al Djinn.

-Nick: ¡Tiida! ¿No puedes usar ese poder de nuevo?  
-Tiida: Necesito un día por lo menos para volverlo a usar.  
-Nick: Oh rayos...

El Djinn de Fuego salta y parece realizar un hechizo.

-Djinn de Fuego: ¡Roaaaaarrrrr!

Djinn usa Inferno Lv1. Empieza a salir fuego desde la misma tierra bajo los soldados. La mitad ya están derrotados.

-Nick: ¡Rodi! ¡Junta las armas de Mithril!  
-Rodi: ¡Sí líder!

Rodi y los demás juntan todas las armas de Mithril dejándolas en el suelo.  
Un silencio absoluto.

-Jordano: ... cri cri ...

Un rayo verdoso gigantesco desde las armas atraviesa al Djinn de Fuego. Ganaron la batalla.

-Jordano: Y creí haberlo visto todo O_O

Mientras todos celebraban, una visita inesperada llega.

-Mishaela: No celebren tanto, hay mucha diversión para hoy.

Hace aparecer la Orbe de Fuego en su mano. Esta empieza a brillar. ¡El Djinn de Fuego se recupera por completo!

-Mishaela: Y para que quede claro quién manda aquí... ¡Bolt Lv4!

Unos interminables rayos caen sobre todos matándolos. Tiida ágilmente evade, Jordano se esconde. Rodi pudo resistir el ataque pero parece que...

-Nick: Rodi... llévate las armas...  
-Rodi: Lí... líder...

Nick muere. Tiida toma las armas mientras Jordano va por Rodi pero este parece tener otros planes.

-Rodi: Escapen... Yo los detengo...  
-Jordano: Que dices, ¡vámonos!  
-Rodi: Ripsaw Lv2.

Rodi usa un hechizo donde crea remolinos, pero los usa con Tiida y Jordano para sacarlos del lugar bien lejos de la aldea.

-| Superficie - Nazca |-

-Lira: Hola lindas princesas ^_^

-| Noah |-

El ángel grita desesperadamente chocando hacia todos lados con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Ángel: ¡Escapen! ¡Escapen o será el fin!

-| Mundo Real |-

-Xion: ¡Hola! Cómo están.  
-Elwing: ¡Bien! ¡Cómo estás tú! =)  
-Neige: Hola.  
-Mao: Hola :3  
-Xion: ¿Dónde está Soma? Está llegando tarde a clases.  
-Mao: Ni idea, donde se habrá metido.  
-Elwing: De seguro chocó contra un árbol, como de costumbre ^_^  
-Neige: O intentando de conquistar a alguna chica.  
-Elwing: ¡Ja! Pero si es tan malo para eso =P  
-Soma: ¿Qué dicen de mí? ¬_¬  
-Mao: Oh, llegaste.  
-Xion: Soma, ¿listo para una pelea de entrenamiento?  
-Soma: Cuando quieras...

Suena la campana.

-Soma: ...pero después de clases.  
-Elwing: Cuando van a dejar de hacer tonterías U_U

En el bosque al otro lado de la escuela, detrás de un árbol de cerezo gigante, aparece un ser maligno muy dañado por alguna razón.

-Zeon: No pudieron conmigo y tuvieron que hacerme esto... ¡Pero ya me vengaré!  
¡Zeon! Otro general del Dark Army, pero nunca estuvo derrotado. ¿Y qué hace en este mundo tan distinto?. En otra dimensión...


	6. 5: Fin del Inicio

**Capítulo 5: Fin del Inicio**

-| Templo Mitula |-

-Venus: Bueno, debo irme a ver a los otros, que estés bien ^-^  
-Mitula: Cuida tu ropa esta vez =)

-| Isla del Tiempo |-

-Mars: Un poco más a la izquierda, un poco más, no no tanto, arriba, arribaaaaa yyyyy ¡dispara!

Una flecha se dirige al cielo apuntando a un objetivo volador.

-Jupiter: ¡Fallaste!  
-Mars: Tal vez un poco más hacia la derecha y...  
-Mercurius: Calla ¬_¬

Venus llega nadando a la isla.

-Venus: ¡Hola! ^-^  
-Mercurius: No me desconcentres con tu cuerpo todo mojado, tengo que lograr dispararle a este pájaro.  
-Jupiter: ¡No lo harás! =P  
-Mars: Solo haz lo que te di...

Una flecha roza el pelo de Mars.

-Mars: Bueno ya sin enojarse.  
-Venus: ¿Y si usas magia?  
-Mercurius: Lo lograré, ya verán. Solo tengo que mantener L justo cuando lo tenga en la mira presionando R.  
-Venus: ... ya o_o

-| Templo Volcanon |-

-Mitula: ¿Aló? ¿Alguien ahí?

Una estatua de un ave gris gigante aparece frente a Mitula.

-Mitula: Por qué nunca te presentas ¬_¬  
-Volcanon: Que quieres, estoy descansando.  
-Mitula: ¿Has podido salir del templo?  
-Volcanon: No, aún no.  
-Mitula: Que podemos hacer entonces, no sabemos quién causó esto.  
-Volcanon: Ese jóven ciego no lo hizo, de eso estoy seguro.  
-Mitula: Jóven ciego y mírate, todo malherido =)  
-Volcanon: ¿Alguna otra razón de tu visita?  
-Mitula: Si.  
-Volcanon: ¿Cuál?  
-Mitula: Estoy aburrida =P

-| Waral |-

En una parte de Waral, hay una cancha de arena donde se entrenan Max y los otros para ser los primeros guerreros de la nueva guardia de Rune.

-Hawel: Bueno, ahora aprenderán que armas usar.  
-Max: (Hacha) :3  
-Hawel: Para los soldados como Max, deben usar espadas.  
-Max: T_T  
-Hawel: Los caballeros usan lanzas; los arqueros flechas; los curanderos bastones; los magos varas; los luchadores hachas.  
-Max: ¬_¬  
-Hawel: Y eso fue todo por hoy, hasta mañana.  
-Pyra: Vaya clase de hoy ¬_¬

En la salida de la cancha, estaba un monje esperando a Milo.

-Bong: ¡Hola!  
-Milo: Que haces acá.  
-Bong: ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi hermano? =)  
-Milo: Basta, ¡no soy tu hermano!  
-Bong: Jaja, claro que sí.  
-Pyra: Déjalo Milo, vámonos a casa de Max.  
-Bong: Que mal agradecida eres a pesar de que prácticamente te reviví.  
-Pyra: Gracias. Chao.  
-Bong: U_U

Mientras tanto, Penn y sus amigos encuentran un huevo, un huevo blanco con ronchas moradas.

-| Noah |-

El ángel atacando a todos mientras está todo negro, ve a Cocot escondido en el templo donde vive y se dirige a ella.

-Cocot: ¿? Tú eres Zero.  
-Zero: ¡!

Zero cambió a blanco.

-Zero: ¡Vamos! Vamos a un lugar seguro ^^  
-Cocot: No, Cocot no quiere irse aún.  
-Zero: Pero tenemos que irnos, aquí no es seguro estar.  
-Cocot: No, Cocot quiere comer, no quiere irse de aquí.  
-Zero: ¡Nos Vamos!

Zero rapta a Cocot. Lilith se da cuenta pero ya es demasiado tarde, estaban muy lejos.  
Pero en un momento después aparece un ser celeste, un Djinn.

-| Waral |-

-Max: ¿Y qué se supone que íbamos a hacer en mi casa?  
-Milo: ... No sé, fue idea de Pyra.  
-Pyra: ¡No! Fue idea tuya para alejarte del monje ese.  
-Milo: ¡Mentira!

Mientras Pyra y Milo se pelean, Penn y sus amigos llegan a la casa de Max con el huevo encontrado.

-Milo: ¿Y estos animales raros que son?  
-Pyra: Un par de pingüinos y una tortuga, y un huevo.  
-Max: ¡Tenemos almuerzo!

Pennko le pasa el huevo a Pyra.

-Pyra: ¿? Y que se supone que haga con este huevo.  
-Milo: No lo sé, pero parece que ya eres toda una madre.  
-Pyra: Aún no nace ¬_¬  
-Milo: ¿Y quién será el padre? =P

Milo apunta con la mirada a Max.  
Milo pierde 999HP.

-| Atlántida |-

-Gort: ...

Gort habría sobrevivido al hundimiento de la isla gigante. Pero no estaba flotando en el agua, sino en un monstruo marino de mismo tamaño del gusano gigante, en un Kraken.

-| Losnia |-

Tiida y Jordano aterrizan en Losnia después del hechizo que fueron afectados por Rodi.  
La ciudad estaba totalmente derrumbada, desértica.

-| Superficie - Nazca |-

-Lira: ¿Acaso no saben hablar? =(  
-Lavinia: No.  
-Lira: Acabas de hablar.  
-Alfin: Mentira.  
-Lira: Tú también.  
-Pepin: Te equivocas.  
-Lira: Que intentan hacer conmigo ¬_¬

-| Isla del Tiempo |-

-Mars: Ya vámonos, tenemos que recuperar las Orbe que faltan.  
-Mercurius: Espérate un poco U_U  
-Venus: ¡Ya vamooooos! =`(

Venus agarra a Mercurius a la fuerza. Una flecha sale disparada que si logra dar a Jupiter.

-Mercurius: ¡Ja! ¡Lo logré! =)

-| Templo Rune |-

Un mago oscuro llega al templo evadiendo a todos los guardias. Se dirige a donde se encuentran las Orbe.  
Escondido tenía un arma, una espada. La saca y su brillo verde ilumina la sexta Orbe de piedra. La Orbe empieza a brillar en varios colores, principalmente morado.  
Al intentar salir con la espada y la Orbe morada, se encontró con un guardia que había llegado tarde a proteger el templo, digo una guardia.

-Cyril: A dónde crees que vas, Gillespie.

Fin de la pre-temporada de este fic. Ahora viene la primera temporada "Buenaventura", narrando más a fondo la historia de Max y sus amigos, en el camino inocente a ser grandes guerreros y luego mucho más.


	7. B1 : El Origen del Dragón

**BUENAVENTURA #1 - El Origen del Dragón**

-| Castillo Rune |-

Dos de los cuatro Djinn han sido derrotados. El clima en Rune se ve favorablemente más tranquilo, ya no llueve, ya no tiembla.  
Max y sus amigos fueron seleccionados para dar la última prueba para ser la nueva guardia en Runefaust. Su misión, a petición del mismo rey Ramladu, encontrar la Isla del Tiempo.  
Mientras que en el Castillo Rune, la nueva arma de alta tecnología está lista.

-Sabio Ian, Medion y Deanna: He aquí nuestra salvación. ¡Colosso!  
-Ramladu: Pero... ¿¡Eso tiene vida propia!  
-Colosso: A SUS ORDENES REY RAMLADU.

-| Dragonia |-

-Hawel: Que desordenado lugar, no queda más que escombros.  
-Milo: Y qué se supone que haremos en este lugar.  
-Hawel: ¿? No lo sé, solo estamos de visita =)  
-Pyra: Miren, un templo.

Hawel se dirige a la entrada del templo. Un par de puertas gigantes de bronce bloquean el paso. Unos dragones dorados están esculpidas en las puertas.

-Hawel: Dragones... Dragonia... todo tiene sentido.  
-Max: ¿Qué significa?  
-Hawel: Que aquí vivían los dragones originarios.  
-Max: ... ¿?  
-Hawel: La primera familia de los dragones, enviados por los dioses.  
-Max: ... Ok.  
-Hawel: Eran tan poderosos como los héroes de Rune, pero empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco.  
-Pyra: Y si este huevo fuera uno de ellos.  
-Hawel: No, de seguro es alguna especie de pingüino o tortuga.

Mientras Penn y sus amigos entraron a una casa, con varios libreros lleno de libros.  
Detrás de uno, otro huevo, pero esta vez era blanco con un aro morado.

Un sujeto en armadura plateada se acerca a Hawel. Muestra una espada de brillo negro y lo ataca.

-Pyra: ¡Cuidado!

Una bola de fuego aterriza en el guerrero y lo detiene. Hawel se aleja.

-Hawel: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Un dragón enorme y gris claro se ve en el cielo preparándose para volver a atacar. Mientras el caballero se levanta del ataque y muestra otra espada de brillo dorado.

-Caballero: ¡Déjame tranquilo!  
-Bleu: Nunca, debo cuidar el templo.

Otra bola de fuego se dirige al caballero pero lo desvía con la espada dorada y a su vez con la negra parece invocar algo.

-Caballero: ¡Desoul Lv1!  
-Hawel: ¡Lo matará!

El dragón empieza a brillar y desde el cielo caen unos relámpagos blancos.

-Hawel: Pero... pero es solo un mito, ¡Ese ataque no existe!  
-Milo: Otra vez ciego.  
-Hawel: Holy Thunder.

Los relámpagos caen sobre el caballero y queda desmayado.

-Hawel: Cuánto poder...  
-Pyra: ¡Miren!

Pyra apunta hacia al dragón que está cayendo en picada contra el suelo detrás del templo. Toda Dragonia tiembla del impacto.

-Max: ...  
-Milo: ¿Qué pasa Max?  
-Max: No lo se... algo recuerdo, pero no recuerdo.  
-Milo: Me quedó súper claro ¬_¬

Max le quita la máscara al caballero. Max queda paralizado, no puede moverse.

-Pyra: Que te pasa, reacciona.  
Pyra usa Blaze Lv 2 en Max.  
-Milo: Espera, tengo la solución a esto.

Milo saca una foto donde aparece Pyra espiando a Max cuando se duchaba en el bosque cerca de la arena en Waral.  
Pyra está enfurecida. El ataque de Pyra aumenta en un 100%.  
Pyra usa Huevo. Pyra lanzó el Huevo a Milo. Pyra falla.

-Milo: ¡Cuidado! No seas exagerada.  
-Hawel: Creo que se rompió.  
-Milo: Mira lo que hiciste Pyra ¬_¬  
-Pyra: ._.  
-Milo: Eres una mala madre.  
-Pyra: ¡Ya basta!  
-Hawel: No se rompió, ¡está naciendo!

Una pequeña medusa blanca con puntos que flota aparece del huevo.

-Max: ...  
-Pyra: ...  
-Milo: Que diablos es eso.  
-Hawel: No importa lo que sea, póngale nombre de una vez.  
-Max: ¿Qué día es hoy?  
-Pyra: Domingo.  
-Max: ¡Tenemos nombre!  
-Domingo: T_T

Domingo se va triste por el trato que ha recibido y se topa con Penn y sus amigos.  
Mientras Max empieza a recordar algo.

-| Losnia |-

Sonido de explosión.

-| Dragonia |-

Max sigue recordando.

-| Ninaj |-

-Alguien: ¡Raijin Lv 3!

-| Dragonia |-

Y vuelve a recordar.

-| Atlántida |-

-Otro Alguien: Y este es el camino hacia la fuerza.

-| Dragonia |-

-Caballero: Ugh.  
-Hawel: A cierto, y quién es este sujeto.  
-Caballero: ¡Ah! ¡Quema!

El caballero soltó la espada dorada, le produjo una extraña quemadura.  
Max recoge la espada.

-Max: Uuuhhh... brilla.  
-Caballero: ¡!  
-Max: Solo falta que un hacha brille así =)  
-Caballero: ¡Hermano!

El caballero se desmaya.

-Pyra: ¿Escuche bien?  
-Hawel: Así es.  
-Milo: ¿Troyano?  
Pyra golpea a Milo con un palmetazo.  
-Milo: Aaahhh hermano xD ... O_O  
-Hawel: Aló Max, Turret llamando a Max, cambio.

Max se quedó callado, al parecer no puede hablar.  
Pyra golpea a Max con un palmetazo. No funciona.

-Pyra: Es grave.

-| Cueva Queso - Rune |-

Mientras tanto, una especie de hámster sale de su hogar por nuevas aventuras. Se pone un casco usado, guarda una libreta enorme, un plumón, un letrero de madera que absorbe la tinta del plumón en 1 minuto y porta una espada de goma.

-Yogurt: {A luchar contra el mal} =)

-| Dragonia |-

-Voz: Que los dos héroes se acerquen a la entrada y se les revele el camino hacia la luz.  
-Milo: WT... de donde salió eso.  
-Hawel: ¿Dos?  
-Pyra: No veo a ninguno.

Max se acerca a la puerta.

-Hawel: ¿Max?

El caballero se levanta y se pone al lado de Max. La puerta se abre.

-Hawel: ¡La puerta se abrió!  
-Milo: ¿Max un héroe?  
-Pyra: Esto sí que no me lo creo.  
-Voz: Por fin he sido liberado.  
-Max y Caballero: ¿?

Al fondo del templo, unas escaleras que conducían a un sótano o subsuelo. De este salen unos monjes tapados con capucha con aspecto de ave, de varios colores, y escapan hacia fuera de Dragonia.

-Hawel: Qué fue todo esto, no lo entiendo. ¿Alguna armada de guerreros sellados por malvados?

Todos entran al templo, al medio una estatua. Le brillan los ojos de color morado y empieza a hablar.

-Bulzome: Yo Bulzome volveré a hacer lo que me dé la gana y nadie logrará detenerme.

Otro de los guerreros del Dark Army ha sido liberado, aunque sus intenciones no sean las más correctas.  
Dos nuevos héroes, nuevos enemigos, y una nueva aventura por comenzar.

En el próximo capítulo: **¡Brilla! Camino a la Fuerza**.


	8. B2 : ¡Brilla! Camino a la Fuerza

**BUENAVENTURA #2 - ¡Brilla! Camino a la Fuerza**

1.000 años después.

-| Biblioteca Rune |-

-Simone: ¡Oh! Hola, cómo estás. ¿Vienes a ver a mi abuelo? Que lástima, no se encuentra en este momento, fue a comprar pan para mañana. ¿Quieres leer este libro conmigo mientras llega mi abuelo? ¡Que bueno! Se trata de una guerra entre guerreros de la luz y seres malos de la oscuridad. Aquí dice que fue hace unos 2.000 años atrás. ¿Lo leemos juntos? ¡Entonces empecemos!

_"4 guerreros escogidos por los dioses fueron a derrotar al Dark Dragon y su Dark Army. Ellos fueron sometidos a duras pruebas para comprobar si tenían el Shining Soul._  
_De ese ejército uno era Behemoth, llamado también The Beast King, una bestia con cabeza de león y en su cuello 4 serpientes._  
_El primero de los 4 guerreros de la luz era Max, tenía una gran habilidad para usar espadas, hachas y lanzas. Se dirigió a la Montaña Bestia y derrotó a Behemoth en una batalla interminable entre luchadores de alta fuerza física."_

Volviendo a la historia.

-| Dragonia |-

-Bulzome: Aunque en este modo de estatua no puedo hacer mucho, asi que nos veremos en otro momento.

Bulzome desaparece.

-Hawel: Vaya, monjes pájaros multicolores, estatuas malvadas, dragones, héroes inesperados...  
-Milo: Que significa todo esto.  
-Hawel: Que estamos en un buen lío.  
-Pyra: Esperen esperen.

Pyra se acerca al caballero misterioso.

-Pyra: ¿Cómo te llamas? :3  
-Milo: Oye Pyra, primero Max y ahora su hermano. Eso es muy mal visto.

Pyra está cegadamente enamorada del caballero.

-Max: ¡No te pegó! Esto sí que es extraño.  
-Hawel: Y esa espada dorada, cómo es que no te quemó a ti y a tu hermano no.  
-Max: ...  
-Hawel: ¿?  
-Max: ... No sé.

Mientras Pen y sus amigos ven como del huevo con el aro morado empieza a salir un pequeño dragón, muy parecido al que luchó hace poco.

-Penn: ¡!  
-Pennko: ^_^!  
-Dragón: Nombre nombre.  
-Kiwi: Mmm... ¿...?

Kiwi da la idea de llamarlo Bleu.

-Domingo: .. .., .. ... ...  
-Penn: ... ... ... ... =_=

Domingo no está de acuerdo. Pen dice que ese nombre es muy feo.  
Mientras tanto, Bleu detrás del templo antes de morir dice sus últimas palabras.

-Bleu: Mi nombre no es feo T_T

Penko tiene una idea.

-Pennko: ¡...!  
-Penn, Kiwi & Domingo: ^_^!

Todos de acuerdo, se llamará Dryu.

_"El segundo de los guerreros de la luz era Bleu, un mitad-dragón con una fuerza sin igual._  
_El fue enviado al Laberinto de la Muerta Sombría. Ahí se encontraba un arma muy poderosa que nadie sabía de dónde provenía, no tenían esa tecnología. Lo llamaron The Titan Fighter."_

-Simone: Espera un momento, viendo este dibujo me hace recordar a una máquina muy parecida a esta en otro libro, pero bueno, sigamos por orden.

_"Gracias a su gran defensa y ataque, además de su poderoso aliento de fuego, pudo destruir esta arma máquina tan peligrosa que hacía peligrar la tierra de Rune."_

-Cain: Me llamo Kane.  
-Pyra: *¬*  
-Milo: ¡Blast Lv1!

Con el poder del viento a Pyra se le levanta el vestido.

-Milo :¡No perdón, no quise hacer eso!  
-Pyra: *¬*  
-Milo: Que rayos ¬_¬  
-Hawel: Mejor explícanos por qué intentaste matarme.

Cain intenta recordarlo pero no lo logra.

-Cain: ... No sé.  
-Hawel: Son los 2 hermanitos iguales X_x  
-Cain: Esta máscara me tenía controlado, me lo dió un tal Hawel hace mucho tiempo.  
-Max: ¿Hawel?

Todos miran a Hawel con cara de desconfianza.

-Hawel: ... ¿Yo?  
-Cain: Así que eres tú, ¡me la vas a pagar con tu vida!

Kane ataca dando un espadazo pero Hawel logra agacharse y evadir.

-Cain: ¡No sabes a cuántas personas, animales, y seres poderosos asesiné por tu culpa!  
-Hawel: Si, si lo sé.  
-Todos: ¡¿Qué?  
-Hawel: 999.  
-Max: Hawel...  
-Hawel: Mas bien...

Hawel se transforma en un sujeto totalmente distinto.

-Cain: ¡Tú!  
-Max: ¿?

Max recordó algo. Nada.

_"El tercero de los guerreros de la luz era Hans, un arquero elfo, el mejor de todos._  
_Fue enviado a los Túneles Equivalentes. Ahí se encontraba Bulzome, uno de los que formaban el ejército del Dark Dragon. Estaba planeando la forma de destronar al Dark Dragon de ser el Dios de la Oscuridad._  
_Aunque fuera solo una estatua por un hechizo de su hermano, tenía demasiado poder para cualquiera, pero menos para Hans y sus flechas._  
_A pesar de las múltiples teletransportaciones de Bulzome, Hans no falló ningún disparo y lo derrotó."_

-Cain: Por... ¡por qué cambiaste! ¡Si todo estaba resultando tan bien!  
-Hawel: Estaba aburrido, nunca dejaron que usará el poder de la oscuridad para llegar a nuestro objetivo.  
-Cain: ¡Pero eso no justifica lo que hiciste!  
-Hawel: Todo está fríamente calculado.  
-Cain ¡Y por eso mataste a nuestra madre!  
-Max: ¡!  
-Hawel: Cuando pueda controlar todo el poder de la oscuridad me agradecerán de todos los sacrificios que he realizado.  
-Cain: ¡No más!

Kane ataca a Hawel pero este lo evade fácilmente.

-Hawel: Inferno Lv1  
-Pyra: Otra vez, ese hechizo.  
-Milo: De que hablas Pyra.  
-Pyra: Lo que usó para derretir el hielo sobre Venus.  
-Max: *¬*  
-Pyra: Y el hecho que se haya teletransportado para salvarme.  
-Cain: Esos hechizos no son de un mago, ¡son de un ser oscuro!  
-Hawel: Mueran.

El hechizo deja a todos en el suelo sin dar señales de vida.

_"El cuarto y último guerrero de la luz, en realidad era una hermosa jóven que dominaba todos los elementos con sus hechizos. Anri se llamaba._  
_Fue enviada al Bosque de otra Dimensión. Todos creen que desde ese lugar lograron traer al Titan Fighter desde otro tiempo de la historia._  
_Allí se encontraba Mishaela, la bruja más poderosa de todas. Podía crear clones de ella con su misma cantidad de poder mágico. Estaba esperando una visita muy especial._  
_Anri luchó con todo lo que tiene, pero no daba mucha efectividad ya que no siempre acertaba sobre la verdadera Mishaela._  
_Es entonces que detrás de uno de los árboles del bosque apareció un Golem, Claude se llamaba. Pero no podía moverse ya que necesitaba de uno de los brazos que perdió. Anri al no poder hacer nada se lamentó mucho pero Claude entonces se sacrificó y se convirtió en un alma. El alma de un golem entró por el pecho de Anri y sintió que todas sus fuerzas volvían."_

-Simone: ¡Vaya! ¡Qué interesante todo esto!

_"Entonces la batalla continuó por varias horas más hasta que Anri volvió a estar completamente agotada, el poder mágico de Mishaela era gigantesco._  
_Pero Anri escuchó una voz interna que le hablaba, dentro de ella, era la voz del golem. Le decía que lo usará, que concentrará toda su alma y la juntará con la de Claude._  
_Eso hizo Anri y desde el cielo un golem gigante cayó. Este dió un puñetazo al suelo y millones de rocas cayeron. Todas las copias fueron desapareciendo una por una y Mishaela estaba muy herida, así que no le quedó otra que escapar."_

Max despierta del su sueño profundo, al parecer nadie salió gravemente herido.

-Max: Pyra, Milo, despierten.  
-Pyra: Que pasa ahora... =_=  
-Milo: Dame 5 minutos más por favor U_U zzz ZZZ  
-Max: ¡Hey!

Pyra y Milo despiertan de golpe.

-Pyra y Milo: ¡Que que pasa! O_O  
-Max: ¿Dónde quedó mi espada brillante?  
-Milo: ¿Y ese tipo raro?  
-Pyra: ¿Y ese caballero amoroso? :3  
-Max: Por alguna extraña razón, me siento más poderoso o algo así.  
-Milo: Debe ser el golpe en la cabeza que debió ser muy fuerte.  
-Max: A ver a ver, veamos...

Max usó Bolt Lv1 sobre Milo.

-Milo: Si, tienes razón X_x  
-Pyra: Así que también eres un mago.  
-Max: No, no lo soy.  
-Milo: Esto de ser un héroe tiene sus ventajas ¬_¬

Max y sus amigos pierden un aliado, pero no se rendirán a descubrir la verdad de todo. ¿Pero hacia dónde se dirigirán ahora?

En el próximo capítulo: **¡Enroque! El Tablero Gigante-Enano**.


	9. B3: ¡Enroque! El Tablero GiganteEnano

**BUENAVENTURA #3 - ****¡Enroque! El Tablero Gigante-Enano**.

_"Cuando los 4 guerreros de la luz se encontraron, estaban en un templo a medio construir, parecía más cementerio que templo a un dios. Si pasaban por el templo podrían seguir su camino hacia el Dark Dragon._  
_Recorriendo los pasillos se encontraron con varias trampas, pero sin ningún problema llegaron al final donde se encontraba una estatua destruida."_

-Simone: Pero como destruida si se estaba construyendo =/

_"Debajo de la estatua, un charco de sangre. Empieza a tomar forma y aparece un demonio."_

Max y sus amigos navegan por la orilla Este de Rune en un barco quemado, pero una corriente por el aún extraño clima los desvía hacia otro continente. Estaban en el sur de Parmecia.

-| Cola del Demonio |-

-Milo: Ouch! Eso dolió X_x  
-Pyra: Nos quedamos sin barco, y no sabemos donde estamos.  
-Max: Yo si sé.  
-Milo: ¡Dónde!  
-Max: Aquí ;)  
-Milo y Pyra: ¬_¬

Aparece una persona con un traje negro.

-Pyra: Un mago *¬*  
-Armand: Un mago oscuro 1313  
-Pyra: A entonces no.  
-Armand: T_T  
-Max y Milo: ¿?  
-Armand: Hola, soy Armand.  
-Max: Soy Max, líder del grupo. El es Milo y ella es Pyra.  
-Armand: Pyra, que hermosa es usted, se parece mucho a nuestra princesa Anri.

Pyra usa Blaze Lv3 sobre Armand.

-Pyra: Te quedas lejos ¬_¬  
-Armand: Vengo de Manarina.  
-Max: Aaahhh.  
-Pyra: Y por qué no estás estudiando la magia allá.  
-Armand: No me gusta la magia elemental, prefiero la oscura, así que empecé a buscar por mis propios medios a descubrir la magia oscura.  
-Milo: Y cómo vas con eso.  
-Armand: Mal T_T Pero ya aprenderé algo.

_"Iom hace presencia e invoca 2 gusanos de hueso. Mientras Hans y Anri se ocupan de los gusanos, Bleu y Max atacan el cuerpo de Iom pero con mucha dificultad por su variedad de ataques de corto y largo alcance._  
_Al final los guerreros de la luz son vencedores pero quedan muy malheridos, pero no tienen tiempo para descansar, deben seguir para derrotar al siguiente del Dark Army."_

-Max: ¡Miren!  
-Milo: Qué dónde cuándo...  
-Max: Un castillo.  
-Armand: Parece misterioso, tal vez aprenda algo de magia oscura ahí.

Max y sus amigos, y Armand entran al castillo. Dentro, una gran cantidad de libros tirados por el suelo.  
Un grito impresionantemente fuerte impacta al grupo de guerreros.

-Todos: O_O

Aparece un viejo de pelo morado y capucha azul amablemente.

-Creed: Qué demonios hacen en mi castillo sin permiso ¬_¬  
-Armand: Quiero aprender magia oscura.  
-Creed: Así que quieres eso... pues vengan, tengo una idea.

Los llevan a una sala con varias mesas y sillas, y más libros en el suelo.

-Creed: Jugaremos Ajedrez.  
-Armand: No, yo quiero aprender magia oscura.  
-Creed: Aprenderán a jugar Ajedrez por las malas.

Creed empieza a brillar y lanza un tipo de hechizo sobre Max y los otros. ¡Se achican!

-Creed: Ustedes serán piezas de Ajedrez y tendrán que luchar contra mi propio equipo.  
-Max: Yo solo sé jugar Dominó =(  
-Creed: ¡Que empiece el partido!  
-Milo: Pero...  
-Creed: ¿Si?  
-Milo: Quién parte...

_"Los guerreros de la luz desvían su camino. Llegan a una hidrovía en plena construcción. Un verdadero laberinto._  
_Después de un largo intento por llegar a la salida, se encuentran con 4 dragones esperando. Un dragón de color verde, el otro de color rojo, uno azul y el último amarillo."_

-Simone: ¡Oh! Qué estará por pasar.

_"Los 4 dragones se juntaron para lanzar un solo ataque elemental que derribó a los guerreros de la luz. Vencidos."_

-Creed: Ustedes parten.

Milo avanza dos espacios hacia adelanta.

-Pyra: Jaja, pareces un enano peón =P  
-Milo: Silencio flaca alfil ¬_¬  
-Max: Oye Armand, tengo una idea.

Max le dice a Armand algo al oído.

-Armand: De acuerdo.  
-Creed: Ahora es mi turno.

Los 10 peones de Creed avanzaron hacia Milo. Las 5 torres forman una barrera delante del rey.

-Milo: Ahora nuestro turno. ¡Burst Lv1!  
-Pyra y Max: ¡Bolt Lv1!

Todos los peones son derrotados. Turno de Creed.

-Creed: Es hora de terminar.

Los 5 caballos saltan y rodean a Max por todos lados... o casi.

-Max: ¡Ahora!  
-Armand: ¡Vamos!  
-Ambos: ¡ENROQUE!

Max y Armand cambian de posición, ahora Armand está rodeado de los caballos.

-Armand: Y ahora que sigue...  
-Max: Mátalos tú :3  
-Armand: ¿¡Ah! O_o

Milo y Pira acaban con las torres y aparecen los alfiles. A Armand le queda 1 HP.

-Max: ¡Usa tu magia oscura!  
-Armand: Aún no se usar alguna.  
-Max: Claro que sabes, ¿no te diste cuenta acaso?  
-Armand: Mmm... no.  
-Max: Por qué crees que nadie te ataco...  
-Armand: Mmm... porque soy el más débil.  
-Creed: ¡!  
-Max: ¡Te tienen miedo!  
-Armand: ¿A sí? Entonces qué pasa si saco este libro y...

Armand abre un libro de portada negra y grita...

-Armand: ¡Darkness!

Un círculo negro rodea a los caballos.

-Milo: Eso da miedo =_=

Los caballos son llevados por el aura negro en el suelo y pasan a mejor vida.

-Armand: :D  
-Max: ...  
-Pyra: Cuanto poder O_O  
-Milo: ¡Cuidado Pyra!

Una de las 3 reinas golpea a Pyra y es un golpe crítico.

-Milo: Heal Lv1...  
-Armand: ¡A un lado! ¡Darkness!

Otro círculo aparece rodeando a las reinas y también son llevadas al otro mundo.

-Pyra: Se volvió loco.

Los alfiles usan Shield Lv1 entre ellos para evitar ser afectados, pero...

-Armand: ¡Darkness!  
-Rey: ...  
-Milo: Ya tranquilo, solo falta el rey y somos 4 contra 1.  
-Max: Yo también tengo un pequeño truco.  
-Pyra y Milo: ¿¡Ah! O_o  
-Max: ¡Supernova Lv1!

Un rayo de luz desde el fondo del tablero ataca el rey pero logra evadirlo.

-Pyra: Igual que Venus O_O  
-Milo: *¬*  
-Rey: Egress.  
-Creed: ¡Ustedes ganan! Volverán a su tamaño original.

Todos vuelven a su tamaño real.

_"Los guerreros de la luz despiertan y se encuentran frente a frente con Zeon, que le dio una oportunidad pero sin sus armas ni armaduras. Anri puede usar sus hechizos pero que harán los demás._  
_Zeon usa un ataque de aliento venenoso que intoxica a todos. No logran atacarlo ya que sus brazos son muy fuertes y ágiles. Anri sin dudar invoca a Golem, aparece un ser de roca gigante golpeando a Zeon y cayendo millones de rocas sobre él, pero no fue suficiente._  
_Hans no tuvo otra opción que invocar a los seres de la naturaleza. Estos curaron el veneno por el ataque de Zeon y lo atacaron por todos lados, pero no era suficiente."_

-Simone: ¡Que batalla! Ojalá puedan ganar por más difícil parezca =/

_"Los 4 dragones elementales aparecen y con el mismo ataque que derrotaron a los guerreros de la luz derribaron a Zeon."_

-Creed: Y ahora váyanse de aquí, no quiero que me molesten más.  
-Milo: Bueno bueno ya nos vamos.  
-Creed: Les recomiendo ir a Lforotopia, para que descansen.  
-Pyra: Ok.  
-Creed: (Ese Armand, tal vez es él quien...).

Max y sus amigos salen del castillo felices al volver a su tamaño original. Ahora se dirigen hacia Lforotopia a... no sé, a hacer algo. Mientras Creed...

-Creed: ¿? ¿Dónde están 6 de mis piezas?

En el próximo capítulo: **¡Sorpresa! Tu muerte ha llegado.**


	10. Geografía

**GEOGRAFÍA**

**Continente Rune**  
-Runefaust  
-Waral  
-Dragonia  
-Manarina  
-Cueva Queso  
-Castillo Rune  
-Templo Rune  
-Biblioteca Rune (1.000 años después)

**Continente Rune (1.000 años atrás)**  
-Montaña Bestia  
-Laberinto de la Muerte Sombría  
-Túneles Equivalentes  
-Bosque de otra Dimensión  
-Templo  
-Hidrovía

**Continente Parmecia**  
-Tristan  
-Nazca  
-Lforotopia  
-Cola del Demonio  
-Volcán K9  
-Templo Mitula  
-Templo Volcanon

**Continente sin normbre**  
-Aldea Cypress  
-Aldea Drakfle  
-Losnia

**Grans Island**  
-Sanp  
-Ninaj

**Continente Ártica/Nuevo Infierno**  
-Pennopia  
-Templo Ruiom

**Atlántida**  
-El Coliseo

**Isla del Tiempo**

**Satélites**  
-Noah  
-Turret  
-Soac

**Otras Dimensiones/Mundos**  
-Mundo de los Dioses  
-Mundo de los Demonios  
-Mundo Real  
-Infierno  
-Mundo del Caos


	11. Clases

**CLASES**

**Soldier - Swordman - Hero**  
Soldier: Max  
Swordman: Nick  
Hero: Kane/Cain, Max (1.000 años atrás)

**Mage/Magician - Wizard/Witch - High Wizard/High Witch**  
Magician: Pyra Myst  
High Witch: Venus, Mishaela, Anri (1.000 años atrás)

**Healer - Priest - Vicar**  
Healer: Milo Brax  
Vicar: Mars, Hawel

**Archer - Sniper - Bow Master  
**Archer: Chester (Elfo)  
Bow Master: Mercurius, Hans (1.000 años atrás)

**Knight - Paladin - Holy Knight**  
Knight: Chester (Centauro)  
Holy Knight: Higgins, Tristan

**Battler - Warrior - Gladiator**  
Gladiator: Gort

**Monk - Master Monk - Supreme Monk**  
Master Monk: Bong

**Pegasus Knight - Pegasus Lord - Heaven Knight**  
Pegasus Knight: Laura  
Heaven Knight: Jupiter

**Dark Mage/Dark Magician - Dark Wizard/Dark Witch - Chaos Wizard/Chaos Witch**  
Dark Mage: Armand  
Chaos Wizard: Gillespie, Creed

**Thief - Ninja - Master Ninja**  
Ninja: Rodi

**Mercenary - Samurai - Sword Master**  
Sword Master: Odd Eye

**Spirit Mage/Spirit Magician - Summoner - Sorcerer**  
Summoner: Cyril

**Heir - Prince - King**  
King: Boreas Ramladu

**Heiress - Princess - Queen**  
Princess: Lavinia, Alfin, Pepin

**Dragonman - Dragon Soldier - Dragon General**  
Dragonman: Jordano  
Dragon General: Bleu (1.000 años atrás)

**Machi - Shaman - Guru**  
Guru: Sabio Ian, Sabio Medion, Sabio Deanna

**(Animal) Boy/Girl - (Animal) Brawler - (Animal) King/Queen**  
Catgirl: Teeda

**Yogurt - Yogurt - Yogurt**  
Yogurt: Yogurt

**Penguin - Penguin Teacher - Penguin King/Queen**  
Penguin: Penn, Pennko  
Penguin King: Pennkoso

**Tortoise - Monster - Titanic Monster**  
Tortoise: Kiwi

**Baby Dragon - Great Dragon - God Dragon**  
Baby Dragon: Dryu  
Great Dragon: Bleu, Green Dragon, Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, Yellow Dragon

**Magic Egg - Magic Creature - King/Queen of Magical**  
Magic Egg: Domingo  
Magic Creature: Claude (1.000 años atrás)

**Beast - Beast Monster - Beast King**  
Beast King: Terra Whale

**Sea Beast - Sea Monster - Sea King**  
Sea King: Kraken

**Angel**  
Lilith, Cocot

**Ancient Machine**  
Colosso, Titan Fighter

**Djinn**  
Djinn de Agua, Djinn de Fuego, Djinn de Tierra, Djinn de Viento

**Dark General**  
Zeon: Rey de los Demonios  
Iom: Rey del Infierno  
Bulzome: Iniciador del Caos  
Behemoth: Rey Bestia

**God/Goddess**  
God: White Dragon, Clione, Volcanon  
Goddess: Mitula

**Bow Master + Angel**  
Lira

**Angel +Archangel**  
Zero

**God of Darkness**  
Dark Dragon

**Sin Clase**  
Xion, Soma, Elwyng, Mao, Neige, Simone


	12. Hechizos

**HECHIZOS**

**Blast 1-4 (Viento)  
**Milo  
Green Dragon

**Blaze 1-4 (Fuego)**  
Pyra  
Venus  
Red Dragon

**Burst 1-4 (Fuego)**  
Milo

**Inferno 1-2 (Fuego)**  
Hawel  
Djinn de Fuego

**Freeze 1-4 (Hielo)**  
Djinn de Agua  
Blue Dragon

**Bolt 1-4 (Trueno)**  
Pyra  
Venus  
Mishaela  
Max  
Yellow Dragon

**Spark 1-4 (Trueno)**  
Venus

**Supernova 1-4 (Luz)**  
Venus  
Max

**Ripsaw 1-3 (Viento - Naturaleza)**  
Rodi

**Raijin 1-3 (Trueno - Naturaleza)**  
¿?

**Elemental Beam (Viento - Fuego - Hielo - Trueno - Naturaleza)**  
Green Dragon  
Red Dragon  
Blue Dragon  
Yellow Dragon

**Heal 1-4 (Curativo)**  
Milo

**Revive 1-4 (Curativo)**  
Mars  
Bong

**Barrier 1-3 (Defensivo)**  
Venus

**Shield 1-3 (Defensivo)**  
Rainblood Alfil

**Desoul 1-3 (Ofensivo)**  
Kane/Cain

**Flame Breath (Fuego - Aliento)**  
Djinn de Fuego  
Bleu (1.000 años atrás)

**Fire Ball (Fuego - Aliento)**  
Bleu

**Icy Breath (Hielo - Aliento)**  
Djinn de Agua

**Freezing Gas (Hielo - Aliento)**  
Djinn de Agua

**Poison Breath (Veneno - Aliento)**  
Zeon

**Demon Breath (Oscuro - Aliento)**  
Zero

**Darkness (Oscuro - Poder Interior)**  
Armand

**Holy Thunder (Luz - Poder Interior)**  
Bleu

**Laser Beam (Laser - Poder Interior)**  
Zero

**MAX FORCE (Neutro - Poder Interior)**  
Tiida

**Golem Soul (Neutro - Alma)**  
Anri (1.000 años atrás)

**Teleport (Otros)**  
Hawel  
Bulzome

**Shrink (Otros)**  
Creed

**Grow (Otros)**  
Creed

**Egress (Otros)**  
Rainblood Rey

**Summon 1-8 (Otros)**  
Mishaela

**Summon (Natural) (Otros - Naturaleza)**  
Hans (1.000 años atrás)

**Rayo Solar (Otros - Nada)**  
Venus

**Enroque (Otros - Nada)**  
Max  
Armand

**Max  
**Bolt  
Supernova  
Enroque

**Pyra Myst**  
Blaze  
Bolt

**Milo Brax**  
Heal  
Blast  
Burst

**Hawel**  
Inferno  
Teleport

**Bong**  
Revive

**Tiida**  
MAX FORCE

**Rodi**  
Ripsaw

**Armand**  
Enroque  
Darkness

**Venus**  
Blaze  
Bolt  
Spark  
Supernova  
Barrier  
Rayo Solar

**Mars**  
Revive

**Bleu**  
Fire Ball  
Holy Thunder

**Green Dragon**  
Blast  
Elemental Beam

**Red Dragon**  
Blaze  
Elemental Beam

**Blue Dragon**  
Freeze  
Elemental Beam

**Yellow Dragon**  
Bolt  
Elemental Beam

**Rainblood Alfil**  
Shield

**Rainblood Rey**  
Egress

**Mishaela**  
Bolt  
Summon

**Kane/Cain**  
Desoul

**Bleu (1.000 años atrás)**  
Flame Breath

**Hans (1.000 años atrás)**  
Summon (Natural)

**Anri (1.000 años atrás)**  
Golem Soul

**Djinn de Fuego**  
Inferno  
Flame Breath

**Djinn de Agua**  
Freeze  
Icy Breath  
Freezing Gas

**Creed**  
Shrink  
Grow

**Bulzome**  
Teleport

**Zeon**  
Poison Breath

**Zero**  
Demon Breath  
Laser Beam


	13. Personajes: The Force

**PERSONAJES - THE FORCE**

Max: 15 años - Clase: Soldier - Elemento: Luz - Cuidad Natal: Losnia  
Jóven que siempre vivió solo en Losnia, nadie sabe de sus padres. Siempre con ropa de desierto y siempre ha deseado ser maestro en el manejo del hacha, cosa rara porque es muy hábil con la espada. Está en Waral porque Losnia sufrió un terremoto hundiéndose entera, llegó a Waral como náufrago. Estudia con Pyra y Milo en un colegio para ser parte del primer ejército de Waral.

Pyra Myst: 16 años - Clase: Magician - Elemento: Fuego - Cuidad Natal: Waral  
Oculta un amor secreto, detesta a Milo y estudia junto con Max en el colegio. Tiene facilidad de aprender magias simples, pero solo las usa cuando no es necesario. Su madre murió hace un año por una extraña enfermedad, no se sabe de su padre.

Milo Brax: 15 años - Clase: Healer - Elemento: Tierra - Cuidad Natal: Waral  
Chico, flojo y molestoso. Si sabe usar hachas. Estudia en el colegio junto con Pyra y Max pero no tiene interés en ello. Su padre al igual que la madre de Pyra murió por una enfermedad. De su madre no se tiene información

Chester (Centauro): 17 años - Clase: Knight - Elemento: Trueno - Ciudad Natal: Tristan  
Jóven guardián de Tristan. Se siente raro al aparecer otro Chester que tiene más importancia que él.

Chester (Elfo): 16 años - Clase: Archer - Elemento: Agua - Ciudad Natal: Lforotopia  
Enviado por el espíritu de agua Clione para salvar a Tristan de un nuevo desastre.

Tiida: 18 años - Clase: Catgirl - Elemento: Fuego - Ciudad Natal: Atlántida  
Guerrera desde muy pequeña, sin muchas emociones.

Jordano: 20 años - Clase: Dragonman - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: Atlántida  
Soldado que intenta ganar dinero por medio de El Coliseo. Muy entusiasta en las batallas.

Lilith: 17 años - Clase: Angel - Elemento: Luz - Ciudad Natal: Noah  
Una de las tantas ángeles que viven en Noah. Tiene que cuidar a Cocot porque perdió a sus padres.

Cocot: 10 años - Clase: Angel - Elemento: Caos - Ciudad Natal: Nazca  
Nació en Nazca, hija de una ángel y un arcángel. Tiene extraños poderes inexplicables.

Laura: 22 años - Clase: Pegasus Knight - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: Tristan  
Trabaja en el castillo de Tristan para Tristan como cocinera. Además cuida del viejo Higgins.

Nick: 19 años - Clase: Swordman - Elemento: Luz - Ciudad Natal: Cypress  
Líder de la aldea de Cypress. Siempre ha tenido batallas contra las elfas oscuras.

Rodi: 17 años - Clase: Ninja - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: Ninaj  
Ninaj es un pueblo de puros ninjas que ya no existe, a causa de una guerra donde no quedaron testigos. Llegó a Cypress de la misma forma que Tiida y Jordano a los 5 años. Uno de los mejores soldados de Nick por sus únicas habilidades y hechizos.

Xion: 17 años - Clase: ... - Elemento: Luz - Ciudad Natal: Mundo Real  
Jóven que estudia para ser ingeniero. Le gusta tener peleas de práctica de cualquier arte marcial de espadas con Soma.

Soma: 17 años - Clase: ... - Elemento: Tierra - Ciudad Natal: Mundo Real  
Jóven que estudia para ser profesor. Es un fracaso para conquistar mujeres.

Elwyng: 17 años - Clase: ... - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: Mundo Real  
Muy amistosa, alegre y juguetona. Le gusta hacer tiro al blanco con lo que tenga en la mano.

Mao: 16 años - Clase: ... - Elemento: Fuego - Ciudad Natal: Mundo Real  
Hermana menor de Xion. Tierna pero tímida. No le gusta hacer nada, solo pasarla bien.

Neige: 17 años - Clase: ... - Elemento: Hielo - Ciudad Natal: Mundo Real  
Fría y hasta un poco malvada. No se expresa mucho. La relacionan mucho con un mito del lugar de una dama blanca fantasma.

Cyril: 20 años - Clase: Summoner - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: Runefaust  
Guardiana del templo donde están escondidas las Orbe. Invoca a varias almas para luchar.

Bong: 22 años - Clase: Master Monk - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: Waral  
Dice ser hermano de Milo. Revivió a Pyra después de lo que ocurrió con el Djinn.

Kane/Cain: 17 años - Clase: Hero - Elemento: Oscuro - Ciudad Natal: Losnia  
Primero controlador por Hawel pero ahora libre. Al parecer sabe todo lo que paso con Max, su hermano que no recuerda nada. Juntos son los 2 héroes para salvar el mundo.

Simone: 11 años - Clase: ... - Elemento: Neutro - Ciudad Natal: Runefaust  
1.000 años después, empieza a leer unos libros que hay dentro del castillo para entretenerse mientras su abuelo no se encuentra.

Armand: 16 años - Clase: Dark Mage - Elemento: Oscuro - Ciudad Natal: Manarina  
Intenta aprender magia oscura ya que la elemental la encuentra aburrida. Cuando tiene el poder oscuro no hay quién lo detenga.


	14. Personajes: Dark Army

**PERSONAJES - DARK ARMY**

Djinn de Agua - Clase: Djinn - Elemento: Agua - Ciudad Natal: Orbe de Agua  
Uno de los 4 Djinns. Maneja hechizos de agua y hielo. Muy hábil. Llegó a Waral porque no soporta ver tierra en pleno mar, islas.

Djinn de Tierra - Clase: Djinn - Elemento: Tierra - Ciudad Natal: Orbe de Tierra  
Uno de los 4 Djinns. Maneja hechizos de tierra y ofensivos. Muy fuerte. Llegó a Nazca al ver el volcán K9 en erupción.

Djinn de Fuego - Clase: Djinn - Elemento: Fuego - Ciudad Natal: Orbe de Fuego  
Uno de los 4 Djinns. Maneja hechizos de fuego y defensivos. Muy corpulento. Llegó a Cypress al ver la primera llama, de una fogata que vió.

Djinn de Aire - Clase: Djinn - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: Orbe de Aire  
Uno de los 4 Djinns. Maneja hechizos de aire y trueno. Muy veloz. Llegó a Noah al azar entre los 3 satélites mientras paseaba.

Colosso - Clase: Ancient Machine - Elemento: Trueno - Ciudad Natal: Runefaust  
Una máquina con mente propia. Con su puro poder mental puede hacer magia e incluso multiplicarse.

Titan Fighter - Clase: Ancient Machine - Elemento: Agua - Ciudad Natal: Nazca  
Una máquina que funcionaba con un núcleo con mucha energía almacenada. Logró llegar 1.000 años atrás de alguna forma.

Terra Whale - Clase: Beast King - Elemento: Tierra - Ciudad Natal: Nazca  
Un gusano del tamaño de una montaña. Derrotado por Gort gracias a un arma legendaria.

Kraken - Clase: Sea King - Elemento: Agua - Ciudad Natal: Cola del Demonio  
Un calamar del tamaño de una isla entera. Lleva a Gort con el arma legendaria.

Hawel: 99 años - Clase: Vicar - Elemento: Tierra - Ciudad Natal: Waral  
Viejo profesor de Max, Pyra y Milo. Pero realmente es otro ser de poderes oscuros, muy poderoso.

Mishaela: 24 años - Clase: High Witch - Elemento: Trueno - Ciudad Natal: Drakfle  
Hermana mayor de la mejor familia de las elfas oscuras. Obtuvo la Orbe de Fuego luego que una de sus hermanas llegara de Rune para un intento de invasión futura, después de apoderarse de Cypress. Pero ella no es la más poderosa de su aldea.

Odd Eye: 16 años - Clase: Swordmaster - Elemento: Laser - Ciudad Natal: Soac  
Es ciego, pero igualmente puede luchar. Si abre uno de sus ojos, dispara un laser muy poderoso que no puede controlar, por eso los mantiene cerrados. Luchó contra Volcanon pero no logró ser triunfador.

Gillespie: 22 años - Clase: Chaos Wizard - Elemento: Caos - Ciudad Natal: Soac  
Su único objetivo es buscar el Caos, la destrucción del universo cuando la luz o la oscuridad desaparecen por completo.

Creed: 97 años - Clase: Chaos Wizard - Elemento: Oscuro - Ciudad Natal: Manarina  
Un viejo sin mayor interés en la vida. Tiene varias piezas de colección de personas que han perdido contra su equipo de Ajedrez. No sabe que su colección desaparecería por algún motivo.

Behemoth - Clase: Beast King - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: Montaña Bestia  
Una bestia con cabeza de león y 4 serpientes. Muy rápido y fuerte. Es parte del ejército del Dark Dragon pero no posee poderes oscuros como Iom, Zeon o Bulzome.

Iom - Clase: Dark General - Elemento: Oscuro - Ciudad Natal: Infierno  
Uno de los generales del Dark Army. Así como decía la leyenda, al aparecer con solo una sola gota de sangre volvería a aparecer para que el terror volviera al mundo. Tomó a Pennopia como su propio terreno, su nuevo Infierno.

Zeon - Clase: Dark General - Elemento: Veneno - Ciudad Natal: Mundo de los Demonios  
Uno de los generales del Dark Army. Perdió la batalla contra los 4 héroes de Rune hace 13 años, pero al parecer no fue derrotado del todo.

Bulzome - Clase: Dark General - Elemento: Laser - Ciudad Natal: Soac  
Uno de los generales del Dark Army. Solo quiere obtener el poder suficiente para dejar de ser una estatua y superar al Dark Dragon. Su hermano lo dejó en forma de estatua.


	15. Personajes: Otros

**PERSONAJES - OTROS**

Clione - Clase: God - Elemento: Hielo - Ciudad Natal: Naturaleza  
Puede sentir el peligro al medio ambiente en cualquier parte del mundo. Está muerto, pero su espíritu aun vive en la naturaleza.

Mitula - Clase: Goddess - Elemento: Tierra - Ciudad Natal: Mundo de los Dioses  
Diosa hermosa y todopoderosa. No puede salir del templo por un sello que alguien creó. Dicen que es la madre de Venus.

Volcanon - Clase: God - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: Mundo de los Dioses  
Dios que se presenta en forma de un ave gris gigante, nunca en su forma real. Al igual que Mitula, no puede salir de su templo.

White Dragon - Clase: God - Elemento: Luz - Ciudad Natal: Atlántida  
Dragón Blanco que solo emite luz en todo su ser.

Green Dragon - Clase: Great Dragon - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: Dragonia  
Uno de los dragones elementales. Usa el poder del aire.

Red Dragon - Clase: Great Dragon - Elemento: Fuego - Ciudad Natal: Dragonia  
Uno de los dragones elementales. Usa el poder del calor.

Blue Dragon - Clase: Great Dragon - Elemento: Hielo - Ciudad Natal: Dragonia  
Uno de los dragones elementales. Usa el poder de la marea.

Yellow Dragon - Clase: Great Dragon - Elemento: Trueno - Ciudad Natal: Dragonia  
Uno de los dragones elementales. Usa el poder de la estática.

Boreas Ramladu: 57 años - Clase: King - Elemento: Luz - Cuidad Natal: Runefaust  
Rey de todo Rune. Sucesor de Natalie Ramladu que murió por la extraña enfermedad. Los 4 héroes de Rune eran sus alumnos cuando era profesor antes de coronarse rey.

Mercurius: 40 años - Clase: Bow Master - Elemento: Agua - Ciudad Natal: Sanp  
Uno de los 4 héroes legendarios de Rune. Nadie maneja el arco como él. Nació en Sanp al igual que los otros 3, lugar que desapareció hace 13 años cuando luchaban contra Zeon.

Venus: 40 años - Clase: High Witch - Elemento: Trueno - Ciudad Natal: Sanp  
La única mujer de los 4 héroes legendarios de Rune. Su habilidad es la gran cantidad de magias que puede manejar. Llega a Waral por alguna extraña razón, no por el Djinn de agua.

Mars: 40 años - Clase: Vicar - Elemento: Fuego - Ciudad Natal: Sanp  
Uno de los 4 héroes legendarios de Rune. Capaz de revivir ha quienes están de su lado. Pudo salvar a mucha gente de Sanp antes de que fuera destruido por Zeon.

Jupiter: 41 años - Clase: Heaven Knight - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: Sanp  
Uno de los 4 héroes legendarios de Rune. Puede usar una gran cantidad de armas. Se dice que puede atacar, saltar y evadir al mismo tiempo.

Max (1.000 años atrás): 18 años - Clase: Hero - Elemento: Luz - Ciudad Natal: Runefaust  
Uno de los 4 héroes que poseían el Shining Soul. Puede usar espadas, lanzas y hachas. Selló al Dark Dragon con la Chaos Breaker.

Bleu (1.000 años atrás): 28 años - Clase: Dragon General - Elemento: Fuego - Ciudad Natal: Runefaust  
Uno de los 4 héroes que poseían el Shining Soul. Podía romper cualquier cosa con su bola de acero.

Hans (1.000 años atrás): 18 años - Clase: Bow Master - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: Runefaust  
Uno de los 4 héroes que poseían el Shining Soul. Nunca fallaba un disparo.

Anri (1.000 años atrás): 19 años - Clase: High Witch - Elemento: Trueno - Ciudad Natal: Runefaust  
La única mujer de los 4 héroes que poseían el Shining Soul. Hermosa jóven que dominaba los hechizos de todos los elementos.

Sabio Ian: 80 años - Clase: ¿? - Elemento: Veneno - Ciudad Natal: Rune  
Uno de los 3 sabios del rey Ramladu. Está desesperado por tener la arma lista lo más pronto posible.

Sabio Medion: 80 años - Clase: ¿? - Elemento: Laser - Ciudad Natal: Rune  
Uno de los 3 sabios del rey Ramladu. Se preocupa por lo que pueden hacer los Djinns, pero se preocupa más por un ser aún más poderoso.

Sabio Deanna: 80 años - Clase: ¿? - Elemento: Neutra - Ciudad Natal: Rune  
Uno de los 3 sabios del rey Ramladu. Más tranquilo que los otros sabios, pero algo trama.

Higgins: 99 años - Clase: Holy Knight - Elemento: Tierra - Ciudad Natal: Nazca  
Guerrero de las mil batallas. Se encuentra enfermo por su avanzada edad.

Tristan: 60 años - Clase: Holy Knight - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: Tristan  
Nombrado por su padre que también se llamaba Tristan. Cuando Volcanon tuvo su día de furia, que nadie sabe por qué, mató a todos los de Tristan. Tristan se salvó porque estaba en el templo de Mitula. Al volver, empezó a reconstruir la ciudad con varios centauros de otros lugares.

Rey Penkoso: 10 años - Clase: Penguin King - Elemento: Hielo - Ciudad Natal: Pennopia  
Sacrifica su vida por salvar a uno de los niños de su reino.

Lavinia: ¿20 años? - Clase: Princess - Elemento: Oscuro - Ciudad Natal: ¿?  
La mayor de las princesas. Tiene un poder oculto.

Alfin: ¿16 años? - Clase: Princess - Elemento: Luz - Ciudad Natal: ¿?  
La princesa del medio y la más inocente de las tres. Tiene un poder oculto opuesto a Lavinia.

Pepin: ¿14 años? - Clase: Princess - Elemento: Viento - Ciudad Natal: ¿?  
La menor de las princesas. Tiene una actitud muy de niña. Tiene un poder oculto neutral.

Lira: 22 años - Clase: Bow Master/Angel - Elemento: Caos - Ciudad Natal: Turret  
Turret es otro de los satélites como Noah. No hay mucho en ese lugar, pero por alguna razón siempre sobresalen poderosos guerreros. Lira siempre tiene cara contenta y disfruta todo. Usa una Lira como arco y dispara una extraña flecha de origen desconocido.

Zero: 1.000 años - Clase: Angel/Archangel - Elemento: Caos - Ciudad Natal: Soac  
Un ser de Soac, el tercer de los satélites. Por donde pasa causa caos.

Gort: 101 años - Clase: Gladiator - Elemento: Tierra - Ciudad Natal: Sanp  
Enano que derrotó a la serpiente gigante llamada Terra Whale o Ballena de Tierra.

Bleu: 100 años - Clase: Great Dragon - Elemento: Fuego - Ciudad Natal: Dragonia  
Un dragón que cuidaba del templo hasta la llegada de los 2 héroes.

Claude (1.000 años atrás): 50 años - Clase: Magic Creature - Elemento: Tierra - Ciudad Natal: Lforotopia  
Un golem que se sacrificó para ayudar a Anri en su batalla contra Mishaela, convirtiéndose en un alma.


	16. Personajes: Mascot Force

**PERSONAJES - MASCOT FORCE**

Penn: 2 años - Clase: Penguin - Elemento: Agua - Ciudad Natal: Pennopia  
Hermano de Penko.

Pennko: 2 años - Clase: Penguin - Elemento: Fuego - Ciudad Natal: Pennopia  
Hermana de Pen.

Kiwi: 10 años - Clase: Tortoise - Elemento: Fuego - Ciudad Natal: Sanp  
Tortuga que al no tener hogar empezó a pasear por todo el mundo.

Domingo: 0 años - Clase: Magic Egg - Elemento: Hielo - Ciudad Natal: Dragonia  
Medusa flotante que puede hacer magia misteriosamente.

Yogurt: 3 años - Clase: Yogurt - Elemento: Neutro - Ciudad Natal: Cueva Queso  
Especie de topo en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Dryu: 0 años - Clase: Baby Dragon - Elemento: Trueno - Ciudad Natal: Dragonia  
Dragón pequeño con grandes poderes ocultos al ser de los dragones originarios.


	17. B4: ¡Sorpresa! Tu Muerte ha Llegado

**BUENAVENTURA #4 - ****¡Sorpresa! Tu muerte ha llegado**.

_"Zeon escapa del lugar. Los 4 dragones elementales se acercan a Max para perdonarlo por lo anterior, que solo fue para derrotar al rey de los demonios pero no funcionó._  
_Es entonces cuando aparece un ser oscuro, que emite una nube negra casi tóxica a su alrededor. No se puede ver cómo es pero la maldad se siente."_

-Simone: =O

_"Era Lúcifer, un ser maligno sin vinculación alguna con Zeon, Dark Dragon u otros de los del Dark Army. Llegó a convertir al mundo en un planeta negro y vacío como su origen._  
_Entonces a los 4 dragones elementales no les quedó otra que hacer un sacrificio, para sellar sus poderes en su lugar de origen donde nunca más saldrá._  
_Los guerreros de la luz siguieron su camino, ahora hacia Dark Tower."_

-| Lforotopia |-

-Guardia: ¡Alto!  
-Milo: ¿Qué pasa?  
-Guardia: Solo esperen un momento...

El guardia saca un bastón negro con una orbe morada en la parte superior. Apunta hacia Max y sus amigos y...

-Guardia: ¡Desoul Lv2!

Nada pasó.

-Guardia: OK, pueden pasar sin problemas ;)  
-Pyra: O_o ¡Casi nos matas!  
-Guardia: Es la ley de nuestro dios.  
-Pyra: ¬_¬

Entraron a un verdadero paraíso floral. Árboles, helechos, musgos, hongos.  
Más adentro, un castillo verde pasto.

-Max: Queremos entrar.  
-Guardia: Solo si pasan nuestra prueba.

Aparece el mismo bastón del guardia anterior en la mano de este.

-Guardia: ¡Desoul Lv2!  
-Pyra: ¿¡Otra Vez!

Nada pasó.

-Guardia: OK, pueden pasar.  
-Milo: Pero que #$%&.  
-Armand: ...

Dentro del castillo, por el pasillo derecho, había unas termas mixto. Max, Milo y Armand entran de un salto sin ropa para relajarse.

-Pyra: O_O  
-Max: Entra Pyra ;)  
-Milo y Armand: ¡Siii! :D  
-Pyra: NO ¬_¬

Mientras tanto, por el pasillo izquierdo.

-Mars: Venus, ¿quedaste cansada con nuestra prueba de amor en las termas? :3  
-Venus: Si :3  
-Mars: :3  
-Mercurius: Que tanto hablan si solo se dieron un beso que duró un nanosegundo porque chocaron cuando saltaron al agua XD  
-Jupiter: Además, no están un poco viejos ya =_=  
-Venus: No, siempre jóven y dispuesta para todo ;)  
-Mars: Y con esto, nunca vamos a volvernos viejos; es solo un número la edad.  
-Jupiter: Mientras no se acabe eso...

Y en las termas, alguien aparece.

_"Una torre de 100 pisos, que no parecía tener fin. Monstruos por todos lados._  
_En el piso 50, habían 2 estatuas. Parecían ser ángeles, uno bueno y otro malvado. No le dieron importancia y continuaron su camino hacia el último piso."_

-Rick: ¡! Ya había gente acá.  
-Pyra: O_O! ¡Ponte ropa!  
-Rick: ¿Por qué debería? Si estás aquí deberías sacártela ;)  
-Pyra: X_X

Pyra se desmaya y cae al agua. Mientras...

-Milo: ¿Eres de aquí?  
-Rick: No, no tengo idea de donde soy. Estoy aquí por la puerta que está en el otro pasillo.  
-Armand: ¿Puerta?  
-Rick: Se dice que te lleva a otros mundos o dimensiones. Pero no he podido conseguir la llave para abrirla.  
-Armand: ¿Una llave como esta?  
-Rick: :O ... no.

Entra uno de los guardias y llama a Max.  
Max entra en una especie de templo dentro del castillo. Al fondo, una estatua de cristal.

-Clione: Hola.  
-Max: O_O Quién habla.  
-Clione: Soy Clione, te he estado buscando para una misión importante.  
-Max: ¿Misión?  
-Clione: Si.  
-Max: Ah.  
-Clione: ...  
-Max: ...  
-Clione: ¿Y?  
-Max: Y qué.  
-Clione: ¿Aceptas?  
-Max: Y que gano yo con esto.  
-Clione: No sé, tal vez salvar al mundo.  
-Max: Interesante...

Un elfo entra.

-Chester (Elfo): ¿Me llamó?  
-Max: (¿Y este orejón?).  
-Clione: Él te acompañará en tu misión.  
-Max: (Rayos ¬_¬).  
-Clione: Reúne a tus amigos y ve por el pasillo izquierdo hacia una puerta roja gigante.  
-Max: OK.  
-Cheste: Hola, soy Chester ^-^  
-Max: Hola.

Max y Chester se dirigen a las termas; Max cerró la puerta del templo de un portazo por su enojo.  
Mientras que por el pasillo izquierdo.

-Jupiter: ¿Vamos?  
-Mercurius: ¡Vamos por la Thousand Year Door! :D  
-Venus: ¡Para de jugar!

Mars usa una llave dorada en forma de corazón y abre la puerta roja gigante. Los 4 héroes de Rune entran y la puerta se cierra.

_"Al llegar piso 99, se escuchaba como si el fin del mundo comenzaba. Era Zeon que luchaba contra Darksol en el último piso._  
_Sonido de explosión._  
_Unos monjes aparecen y ayudan a Zeon a escapar. Mientras que los guerreros de la luz suben al último piso a luchar contra el último del Dark Army."_

Y en las termas, todos listos para ir hacia la puerta roja gigante. Pero Armand sigue en las termas y Pyra despierta...

-Pyra: Que calor, dónde estoy =_=  
-Armand: ¿Despertaste? =)  
-Pyra: Si... ¡Pero que demonios!

Pyra estaba en las termas junto con Armand, sin ropa :O

-Armand: Qué pasa =)  
-Pyra: ¡Bolt Lv4!

Armand casi muere. Pyra sale de las termas.

-Pyra: ¡Y ustedes que miran!

Pyra sigue sin ropa.

-Max, Milo, Rick y Chester: Nada :3  
-Pyra: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Pyra usa Bolt Lv4 en cada uno. Todos casi mueren.  
Mientras Pyra se vestía por la broma que le hicieron, una luz hace que todos se recuperen como si nada.

-Chester: Debió ser Clione.  
-Max: :O  
-Chester: Bueno, ya vamos.

Pero una voz los detiene.

-Clione: Esperen.  
-Todos: ¿?  
-Clione: Tú, el de negro.  
-Armand: ¿Yo?  
-Clione: No puedes ir.  
-Armand: ¿Y por qué no puedo?  
-Clione: Vete ahora mismo.  
-Armand: ¡!  
-Milo: ¡Miren! Otra vez el libro.

Armand es rodeado por un aura negra, tan fuerte que el castillo empieza a destruirse.

-Milo: ¡Que poder! O_O  
-Armand: Así que no me dejarás ir.  
-Clione: ...  
-Armand: ¡Dagger Dance!

Unos cuchillos voladores aparecen y se dirigen a Rick. Una flecha las detiene.

-Chester: Pero que diablos pasa.  
-Armand: Tú serás el primero. ¡Demon Breath!  
-Clione: ¡!

Un aliento de almas del otro mundo atacan a Chester, pero una especie de fantasma lo detiene.

-Chester: ¡Clione!  
-Clione: Estaré muerto pero no permitiré esto, menos de alguien de esa familia.  
-Max: ¿?  
-Armand: Que vas a impedir tú. ¡Jajaja!

El aura oscura aumenta y el techo del castillo cayó sobre todos, menos sobre Armand.

-Armand: ¡Darkness!  
-Milo: ¡Shining Aura!

Todos fueron rodeados por un aura blanco que disminuyó el daño del ataque de Armand, pero no lo suficiente.

-Milo: X_X  
-Clione: ¡Supernova Lv3!  
-Armand: ¡Nooooo!

Armand cae, muerto. Su cuerpo desaparece.

-Max: Ufff...  
-Pyra: ¡Hey! ¿Dónde estabas?  
-Max: Lejos, usé Egress :D  
-Clione: ...  
-Chester: Clione...

Clione desaparece.

-Milo: ¿Murió?  
-Rick: Ya estaba muerto.  
-Milo: ... Ah...  
-Rick: Entonces...  
-Chester: Hacia la puerta. Yo tengo la llave de Clione.  
-Max: Un momento.

Max piensa.

-Max: ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?  
-Chester: Cierto, Clione no alcanzó a explicarles. Debemos traer de cada uno de los mundos los Objetos del Caos.  
-Rick: Objetos del Caos... creo que...

Rick saca algo de su bolsillo.

-Chester: ¡!  
-Rick: Creo que se llaman Anillos Dragones Gemelos.  
-Chester: ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?  
-Rick: Un centauro viejo me lo regaló ayer.  
-Chester: ¿Y por qué?  
-Rick: Se murió. No pasó al primer guardia.  
-Max, Milo y Pyra: =_=

_"Los guerreros de la luz se enfrentan a Darksol, la mente detrás de todo este problema."_

-Simone: ¡Abuelo! ¡Llegaste! :D Perdón, pero no podremos leer más, no le pedí permiso para sacar este libro :3 Nos vemos otro día ^-^

-Max: Ya, abre la puerta.  
-Chester: Vamos al mundo real, debemos buscar las 3 Soul Blades.

Chester usa la Llave Corazón. Chester abre la puerta. Max y compañía entran a la puerta. Un hámster también entra.

-| Mundo Real |-

-Pyra: Que diablos, que construcciones más extrañas.  
-Rick: Un aire más fresco y limpio.  
-Chester: Árboles con troncos más gruesos.  
-Max: Mujeres con igual ropa y faldas muy cortas.  
-Pyra: ¿Ah? O_o  
-Milo: *¬*

Max y sus amigos llegan a otra dimensión, en busca de los Objetos del Caos. Con nuevos aliados en un mundo desconocido, seguirán en la búsqueda de la explicación de todo.

En el próximo capítulo: **Max the NEO Hero has joined the Force!**


End file.
